Freddy's Daycare
by Writing Android
Summary: (My FNAF AU from Fazbear High. No other connection.) Freddy and his brother Goldy start a daycare service. Join them through the days along side the kids they watch after! T for violence.
1. Day 1

Freddy sat at his desk in his office of the daycare he owns and runs with his brother, Goldy. "Fred!" called said brother, "Kids are here!" "Coming!" he replied. After straightening his paperwork, he walked into the main room. Each kid had a backpack and a envelope from their parents. "Hello kids." He greeted with a smile. "My name is Freddy. I will be taking care of you with my brother here." Goldy waved. "I'm Goldy, it's short for Goldman." "Tell us about youselves." His own son jumped a bit. "You know me Dad!" he said jokingly. "Junior, looks like you get to spend time with your dad and uncle then." "Heh heh, yeah!" The three wore similar suits, each a different color from the last, and top hats. A purple suited girl speaks up next. "I'm Bonnie. I like guitars and bands in general." she spoke a bit softly. A pirate boy puffed out his chest. "I be Foxy! Fastest captain ye'll ever see!" he said proudly. A girl in a yellow dress just nodded. "My name's Chica." she stated dully. A boy in red and blue laughed. "Hello! I'm called Balloon Boy, BB for short." he smiled. A timid girl in a white and pink dress looked down. "I-I'm Mary..." she quietly introduced. A light blue dressed boy ran a hand through his hair. "Ben. Charmed I suppose." he simply stated. A kid in black and white with a mask just stared in silence. "Mark" read his nametag. A blonde tomboy bobbed a bit. "I'm Cherry! Chica is my best friend!" she chirped in a hyper manner. A silver haired kid stared at a corner before snapping out of it. "Oh! My name is Ven. I just moved into town..." He trailed off staring at the corner again. The last two looked like trouble however. "Name's Mike, don't you forget it." Mike demanded cracking his knuckles. The other looked ready to crumble any second. "My name is...Sean..." he said his a gravely voice. "Well, nice meeting you all." Goldy took up the envelopes and headed to the office. "While me and Goldy get things situated, why not get to know one another? We'll be right back." At that, Freddy headed to the office.

The children were already talking as he left. Sean stayed put and Mark had a bad vibe about him. Mike already got started. "Listen you worms!" he began, "Me and Sean run this place while they're gone. Do as we say or else!" He punched into one hand with a smile. "You aren't the boss of us either way." corrected Junior. Mike swiftly pushed him down. "That was a cheap shot." "Shut your mouth before I do it for you!" The two glare daggers at each other. Freddy soon comes back. "Alright kids, we're going on a trip. As a welcoming party." he announced. They all cheer and he leads them onto the bus. Goldy takes the wheel and drives off. Foxy sits with Chica. "Ahoy lass!" he greets. "Yes?" she replied with an emotionless face. "Ye be seemin'...uh down or somethin'..." "I'm just like this." Foxy rubs his neck a bit. "That right? Er uh..." Cherry leans on the seat back. "Yep, that's how she is!" she answers. He just backs off some. "If ye say so lass."

Ven sits around Mark and Junior. "Hi!" Junior greets. "Hey uh...Junior right?" he responds. He nods. "Mike was so mean to you earlier." "I know! Pushed me for no real reason..." "Y-You did...annoy him..." stated Mary who was a seat ahead. "Still had no right to push him." Mike held Junior and Ven by the collars. "And I'll do it again." he threatened. Freddy stood behind him tapping a foot. "What's this about pushing? I will not tolerate bullying, now say you're sorry and put them down." lectured the daycare worker. "Tch. Sorry." Mike put them down and went back to his seat. So did he. "Hold onto your seats everyone, speedbumps ahead." warned Goldy. Everyone did so as the bus bounced a couple times before slowing to a stop. "Okay everyone, single file off the bus."

After everyone was off, the kids looked up. They were taken to an arcade and reastaurant. Freddy paid the entry and turned to them. "Go have fun, but gather at the table I'm going to sit at in a couple hours, got it?" he asked. They all nodded before rushing off. Each one played a different game, mostly what they found the most fun or wasn't being played yet. "Heh heh. This will be quite the time." He started doing a bit more paperwork smiling. The trip turned bad once the food was all eaten. Mike came back from the restroom and started accusing Mary of stealing some of his. He gave her a good punch to her face. "Michael! What did I say about the bullying!?" scolded Freddy, "That's it, this trip is cut short. Back to the bus." They all gathered at it while he did a head count. "Where'd Ven and Mary go?" "Here Mr. Freddy!" Ven called out leading a crying Mary. "What happened?" "I don't know, I saw her hand sticking out the ball pit." He helped her onto the bus before Freddy got back on. "What happened Bro?" asked Goldy starting it up. "Mike ruined it for everyone." "Yikes, I know they're all mad at him." "Basically." He went over to Mary as the bus rode off. "Let me see." He moved her hand and her cheek was already swollen with a black eye. "Not bleeding or anything. Just need to put ice on it for now." The rest of the ride was silent, no one even coughed or sneezed.

Back at the daycare, Mary had a bag of ice on her face, Mike was getting his lecture, and Goldy was reading the rest a story to pass the time. Sean however, just stared into space. After a few hours, night fell and parents came by. "See you all tomorrow!" Freddy said seeing them off. He went back inside as the last car left. "I think it was a good day aside from Mike's bullying." smiled Goldy. "I agree, but he didn't seem to listen to anything I said. Just nodded and stared at Ven." He rubbed his temples. "How are you not annoyed?" Goldy shrugged. "I'm just the bus driver and assistant." Freddy just sighed. "Hope the kids had fun at least, despite Mike."

When their parents asked, each one said something different.

Junior said, "Most were friendly and nice!"

Mark stated, "I don't mind going back."

Ben scoffed, "It's not my first choice, but I'll go there again."

Mary quietly told them, "I met some nice friends, one even helped me..."

Cherry chirped, "It was so fun while it lasted, can't wait for tomorrow!"

BB smiled, "I hope to see them again."

Chica simply put, "They were nice."

Foxy proclaimed, "They'll be me best mates in no time!"

Bonnie wished, "I wish we stay friends."

Ven laughed, "Met some great friends."

Mike got a lecture instead and Sean stayed mysterious.

* * *

 **So begins a new thing in my little FNAF AU. This has no connection to Fazbear High, no continuity or anything.**

 **Anyway, ask questions about my AU if you wish. They will be answered in the footnote of the next chapter.**

 **What format should I do for the QnA?**

 **This: (Say who asked) (Question) (Answer)**

 **or this?:**

 **W. Android: (Question by whom)**

 **(Character asked): (Answer)**

 **Let me know and Hope you enjoyed! I own nothing of this fic aside from Ven, my FNAF OC.**


	2. Day 2

The next morning, the kids were dropped off and the brothers were looking though the papers from yesterday. "Hey Fred," Goldy said with a bit of alert, "These say nothing major about most, but Sean's say something worrying." "What is it?" he replies with a hint of worry. "Says something about being physically unstable, like he could actually fall apart into pieces. Weak stitches?" Freddy pondered for a moment. "Would explain why he hardly moves and has a gravely voice." A knock on the front door. "They're here." "Go greet them. I'll worry about these."

Goldy opens the door with a smile. "Hey there kiddos!" he greets, "Ready for another day of fun?" Most of them cheer as they all go in. A foot stops the door. "Huh?" He looks to see a doctor stopped it. "Can I help you?" "My name is Vincent, Sean's doctor." the man answered, "I just came by to give you my number in case he loses a limb or if there's any drastic changes like he starts moving too fast suddenly." He hands Goldy a slip of paper. "I see. Thank you for coming by." "Have a nice day and keep an eye on him. It's a long painful story of why he's in this condition." "Understood, you have a good day too." He closes the door a feels a tug on his pants leg. It was BB. "Who was that Goldy?" he asked. "Someone that looks after Sean when we don't." He pats him on the head a bit. "Oh okay." "BB, can you try to keep order while I go talk to Freddy?" The boy nods with a smile. "Good." He heads off as BB goes back to everyone.

"Freddy." he alerted. "What is it?" Freddy asked looking up. Goldy only handed him the number. "In case Sean has problems." "I see, his doctor came by then." "Always one step ahead, clever bro." They both chuckle at the comment. "Alright, head back." "Got it." With that, he went back to the kids.

He walks in to see there was no chaos. BB looks and smiles. "Mike didn't start with anyone today." he reported. "That's good." he replied. He looked around. Chica and Cherry were drawing, Mark seemed to be keeping an eye on Mike and Sean, Foxy was being a captain with Ven and Junior as his crew, Bonnie was reading a music book, Ben just sat alone, and BB just looked at some balloon drawings. Foxy looked through a telescope made of paper towel rolls at a toy chest. "Treasure ahoy! Set course that way Ven!" Foxy commanded pointing at it. "Aye aye captain!" the silver haired crewmate saluted before they hurried over. The trio stopped at it. The tension of the imaginary treasures took over. Foxy slowly opened it and they awed at the "treasure" inside. "We be rich mateys!" They took some out and celebrated a bit. Cherry clapped for them laughing. "That looks like fun!" she observes. "Are ye trying to muscle in on our findings?" She laughed a bit. "Possibly Captain Foxy." "Ye have to best me to get in on it!" "You're on!" They pick up a couple plastic swords and have their duel. Goldy chuckles at the sight remember how he and Freddy played at their age. Foxy ends up falling. "Ye bested me lass... our treasure be your's now." After a moment, they all laugh. Ven and BB check on Mary after the clean-up. "You okay?" Ven asks. "Y-Yes..." she answers. "You can play with us, come on." He holds a hand out. "I'm fine..." He just sits with her. "Well, I'm going to sit with you then." "Y-You should go have fun." He shakes his head. "I want to be your friend too." She slightly looks at him. "But, I never...play with anyone here..." "Then start with me and BB! We can start with drawing and get around to being active with everyone." She fully faces him but avoids eye contact. "O-Okay..." "Yay!" They start drawing random things like birds and trees. Goldy noticed occasionally she'd glance at him and smiled as he went into the kitchen. "Love blooming already, either that or she admires his friendliness." He got started on preparing snacks.

Back with Freddy, he sits considering about bringing in more employees. "Hmm, if I do, I can focus on the paperwork and Goldy can worry about one task." he noted to himself. "I'll get started on flyers." He worked for a few hours and started putting some around town. He was asking for three different skills: Medical, Storytelling, and Cooking. Just as he sat in his chair again, the phone rang. "Hello?" he answered. "Hello! I'm calling for the cooking position. My name is Jeremy Fitzgerald." the caller responded. "How skilled are you?" "I worked in a few restaurants before. So I have plenty of experience." "Come by when you can Mr. Fitzgerald so we can discuss it further." "Yes sir." He hangs up then there's another call. "Hello?" "Hello. My name is Fritz Smith and I ask if the medical role is still open." replied the new caller. "What is your skill level Mr. Smith?" "I underwent enough medical school to be seen as a nurse, yet can be a doctor if needed." "I see. Let me know when we can arrange a meeting." "Understood Mr. Fazbear." Hang up. Goldy walks in afterwards. "What were those about Bro?" he asks. "I'm looking to get more help around here. Two calls for two positions already. A knock on the door. The two walk to it and open it. Standing before them was a man in dress clothes with black hair touching his ears and green eyes. " Uh, hello! My name is uh...Alex! Though I'm also called Phone Guy due to I normally contact someone via phone. It's broken right now. Can I come in to talk to you about employment?" he states. "Of course. Come on in." He leads PG to his office while Goldy directs two others to wait out the door. Fritz had glasses and brown hair with blue eyes while Jeremy had red hair and brown eyes.

Goldy sat out everyone's snack as they saw Freddy shaking each man's hand welcoming them to the team. "Looks like you kids are going to have food made from a real chef starting later." he told them. PG sat in a chair in the corner, Jeremy already took over the kitchen, and Fritz already was in a doctor's outfit. "Kids," started Freddy, "This is are Alex, or PG, he will read you stories before the day ends or helps you if you need any." He waves at them. "In the kitchen is Jeremy, he's going to prepare your meals from now on." "Hey kids!" he greeted. "And in the soon-to-be nurse's office is Fritz. He's our doctor, so go to him if you're hurt or not feeling well. He's not as mean as he seems." "Greetings young ones." he formally greets. Goldy pops in. "So that leaves me as your main guardiand and the bus driver for good. Freddy will work from behind the scenes but he'll still come see you all when he has time." he explains. "Now let's do arts and crafts!"

The day is half over when Foxy knocks a bottle of glitter on Mike's project. He blows a fuse at the now ruined picture. "You're dead meat Pirate!" he shouts tackling him down. Ven and BB try to pry him off but he hits them away before hitting Foxy. "Mike...stop..." choked out Sean. "Why do you care?" "It...was an...accident." "He be right Mike." coughed the victim. Goldy gets him off Foxy while BB and Ven take him to get treament. The two come back out soon as they didn't get much damage. Freddy had already headed to his office.

The usual end of the day happened, pick up and the co-workers sat and relaxed. "Other than the accident and the overreaction, it went better than yesterday." Freddy stated. "What happened?" Jeremy asked. "Mike hit Mary and ended a trip short." "Yeesh, kid's got an anger issue or something." "He seemed under control today, so maybe it's more of a short temper." added PG. "True. I was thinking of getting someone who might help him unless his parents did already." "I got the kid's comments from their parents for the day." said Goldy.

"Was better today." -Mark

"I really made a few friends now!" -Mary

"I had a blast with the lads and lass!" -Foxy

"Pirates was fun to play!" -Cherry

"I admit I had fun." -Ben

"The drawings were nice." -BB

"It was fun!" -Junior

"I can't wait to see everyone again!" -Ven

"Hmph, I guess it was fun." -Mike

"I see them as my friends now." -Chica

"I still had fun..." -Sean

"I want to try Jeremy's cooking again." -Bonnie

* * *

 **Day 2 is here! Three more join the crew! See you next time! Hope you enjoyed.**


	3. Day 3

Freddy and Goldy sat at his desk awaiting opening time. "We should schedule another trip somewhere." suggested Goldy boredly. "Maybe another day. Maybe when Sean can move more." Freddy said shooing the idea away for now. From the other room, they hear the door open and hear PG. "Okay kids, play for a bit while Jeremy prepares breakfest." he tells them. "Might as well get in there. See ya Fred." Goldy heads into the main room as Freddy gets back to paperwork.

When he walks in, Sean is walking a bit, more of dragging his feet, but moving all the same. When he's in, Fritz closes the door behind him and heads to his own office. Sean notices him and hands him a note from Vincent.

To the Daycare workers,

Sean is making record recovery! He can nearly fully speak and has some motor skills.

At this rate, he'll be like everyone again in a matter of days.

As for what happened to him, he fell into an industrial sized fan.

It was a miracle we were able to bring him back at all.

Just keep an eye on him still. His stitches were replaced, but they're still not very strong.

If you call him somewhere, be patient.

Let us know if he starts to move faster or needs us for some reason.

-Vincent

P.S. Keep blades away from him, he would clearly have a fear of them.

He just nods and sees that he's already joined the others. "So, that's good he's recovering, but..." Goldy sat at the kitchen table. "Wouldn't there be no coming back from that?" "What's that Goldy?" Jeremy piped up. "Nothing Jeremy, it's just an odd thought." "You know, they say if you're quick enough, anything can be reattached." "He fell into an industrial fan. It would take a huge miracle to live still, no matter how fast you get put back together." "They managed it somehow." The entire building was quiet for a few long minutes. The cook broke the silence. "Kids! Time for breakfest!" Goldy got up as they piled in and took seats. He helped Sean as he got to his chair. "Thank you Mr. Goldy." he thanked bringing a smile to his face. "You're welcome." "Ha! Stitches can't do anything himself!" Mike taunted. "Leave him alone you bully!" Junior retorted. Sean looked down and sadly ate. "Strike one Mike." Goldy crossed his arms. "You're just the bus driver." "I AM your elder and the co-owner. Show some respect." Mike stuck his tounge out at him. "Strike two." He flung a bit of eggs at him. "Strike three." Goldy began pulling him by the ear outside the building. Ven looked at today's victim. "Don't be sad Sean. I moved here because I was bullied before." he consoled. "I...never got bullied before..." he replied. "Just ignore him!" Cherry said. "I-I'll try..." They finish breakfest and head back to play more. Goldy comes back in pinching the bridge of his nose. "This boy... He needs to be put in his place somehow..."

That afternoon, Freddy walked into the main area. "Kids, we're going to have a special guest later on in the week. Maybe some new kids as well. So, I expect best behaviors that day!" he announced with a smile. "That means new friends or a great visit!" Goldy added. "Any questions?" No hands raised. "Alright then. As for the guest, it's a well-known author from our own little town. PG has even read you a couple books from said author." Freddy picks up one of the books, the author name only says "Shadow". Bonnie actually seems to slightly jump at that alias, but no one notices. " So, Shadow is visiting us. Again, I expect best behaviors." Foxy suddenly raises a hand. "Yes Foxy?" "Who be younger of ye two?" he asks curious. "Goldy technically, but we're actually twins. He was born half a minute later than me." Without warning, Mark's nose bleeds. "Oh no. Go see Fritz, good thing your mom warned us about you being prone to those." Mark just headed off holding his nose closed. However, to Mark, this was a warning itself. Something bad is on it's way.

The kids were doing the usual, playing, drawing, and just having a blast in general. Sean was even slowly getting involved. The fun was heightened upon an announcement of a costume party tomorrow. Ideas were already forming. Mark left Fritz's office not long before PG's next storytime. This time, he had them improv some of a story that he made on the spot. That is, until Mike had an idea. "Mike, we are not naming the rabbit "Buck Teeth McPelletdropper"." stated Ben in disgust. "It's funnier than Mary's "Mr. Fluffles"!" he retorted. The argument goes back and forth so long, the story never got any further.

The co-workers sit around once more after the last car leaves. "Good for Sean huh? Able to start being normal again. Not that he wasn't before or anything!" Jeremy awkwardly observed. "We know what you're getting at. Yeah, he can live a normal life again soon." Goldy replied. "No comments from the kids today?" Fritz asked. "No, but Only Mark has one." He pulls out a single slip of paper. "It says "Something bad is coming. Be wary."? Mark knows something... We should listen." "Agreed Goldy." agreed his brother. "Alright guys, let's clean up and be ready for tomorrow."

* * *

 **And Day/Part 3 is over.**

 **Got a question from PokeMario, may not technically count, but...**

 **The question is, do I take OCs?**

 **Well, I once offered to add OCs in a fic no longer uploaded here. I may try again. Just don't get your hopes up PokeMario.**

 **PokeMario, thanks for the review/question. It fills a fanfiction author with joy to see them on their writings.**

 **That's all for now. See you all next time!**


	4. Day 4

The next day, most of the kids arrived in a costume. Cherry showed up dressed in plastic armor, but said it wasn't complete yet. Foxy came dressed as Jack Sparrow. The tomboy pointed out he didn't have an eyepatch and asked to borrow his. He was fine with it since she was right. Upon putting it on, her costune was obvious, Undyne. Chica arrived dressed as Rin Kagamine. Ven had a skeleton mask and a striped black suit on with gloves to make his hands seem only bones. "What a coincidence Ven!" BB said walking up dressed like a mayor with a mask on the back of his head. "So we got Jack Skellington and the Mayor? Cool." noted PG. Mary's costume was a green dress with a black headband with a bow on it to a side, two plastic katanas on her back lower waist, and a white balloon tied to her shoulder. Bonnie ran in wearing a strange coat with a book with a fire on the cover in her hand. Her hair was even dyed white and a ponytail on both sides of her head. "Barely recognized you Bonnie!" observed BB. "So Mary's Youmu and you're female Robin?" The two nod. Sean hopped in a bit dressed as Mario. What surprised everyone was Mark showed up in a Link cosplay while his mask hung off his belt. Junior wanted to be the very best cosplaying as Ash. Ben walked in looking unamused dressed as Shadow The Hedgehog. Mike didn't get into spirit and wasn't in a costume. "Those of you who did dress up, nice work!" praised Goldy. A new girl walks in. She had a blue streak in her white hair and has lime green colored eyes. She arrives in a Little Red Riding Hood outfit. "There's one of the new kids. Kids, this is Sky. She's joining the party, give her a warm welcome!" Freddy explained. A new boy also walks in dressed as Nightmare. He wore a metallic black necklace with a closed book charm. He also bore an expressionless face. "That's William. He is also joining us. Make him feel welcome too."

PG sets a radio on a table and plays a CD full of Halloween themed songs. PG went classic with a Dracula costume, Jeremy dressed as a butcher, Fritz had fake blood coating his coat and pants, and Goldy was a zombie. "Welcome everyone! We're going to start with a game or two, then we will do a few activities, after that Jeremy will cook a freightening feast, then PG will tell a spooky story, and after it's all said and done, Goldy will pass out goodie bags of candy to all of you. Sky, William. Fritz is our doctor, if you need anything medical, go see him." Freddy announced clothed like a ringmaster, "The first game is simply a keepaway game. Goldy is a zombie, so avoid him. If he catches you, you turn and help him catch the others. He will put 3 stickers of stitches on you to indicate you have been caught. Any "survivors" after 30 minutes wins. You can hide in any room of the daycare aside from my office in the back. At the sound of the popper I have, Goldy will get up and start hunting." He then counts down and sets it off. The kids scatter as his brother gets up and begins. After 5 minutes, Foxy and Cherry have already joined him. Some have a hard time staying quiet while Mark and William have practically vanished. At 3 minutes left, only Mike, Mark, and William haven't been caught. The trio sit quietly while "Brains..." and zombie-like moans are heard. The whole time, Mark felt the danger is approaching. Once time ran out, the three were the winners.

Freddy walks back into the main room. "Congratulations to the winners! The next activity is a test of your fears. We are going to head to a haunted house. This will give our butcher time to surprise us with what he cooks up." Freddy explained. Fear was already on a few faces while the rest were ready to go. Mark stopped at him. "That danger is at hand, but still awaits." is what he said before getting on the bus. Freddy nodded knowingly. Goldy hops on with the ringleader and starts driving. Foxy leans over the seat with the new kids. "I be Foxy!" he introduced before introducing everyone else. "My name's Sky." replied the new girl. "William." blunty spoke the new boy. Sky ended up quickly befriending Bonnie and William and Mark had a silent bond. Soon the bus stopped at the place. "Here we are kiddos!" Goldy announced. They get off the vehicle and look at the house. The fear grew on most. They all head in and once out, some were clinging to the one they trust most. Goldy drove back to the daycare with a bit of laughter, the kids still had fun.

Once back at the daycare, it was time for arts and crafts. Mark alerted Freddy and Goldy that what he sensed yesterday was coming from around the corner. Unfortunately, the alert came too late. Everyone hears a scream and looks to see Mary with a pair of scissors in her eye and blood covering her dress. But, it wasn't just Mike, Sean held her arms behind her. Mike suddenly punched the weapon deeper, this caused Ven and William to tackle them both away from her. "This is low even for you Mike." Freddy scolded, "But you too Sean? You were being so good too..." Fritz came running and saw the damage. "This will take great care to remove, but you'll be okay if you stay calm. Come on." the doctor instructed taking her to his office. "Why did you do it Mike?!" "It was cool!" he answered aggressively. "You don't reenact dangerous things like that! You could have killed her!" PG looked concerned and Jeremy had fainted from the blood. Freddy just walked off without another word. Better believe he's going to get quite the punishment later. Mary later came out holding a hand over her eye. "Cherry, she be needin' me patch more now." Foxy stated. Cherry just nods putting it on her. "Th-Thank you Foxy..." Mary shakily thanked. "It be nothin' lass. 'Sides, Ven and William did more than me." "R-Right. Um...thank you b-both..." "It was nothing." Ven said with a bandaged nose. William just nodded with a bit of a red spot here and there. Soon, the tension dies out and PG tells a story.

After all the kids are gone, Freddy holds his head. "That boy..." he groans. "Yeah, but maybe he'll get what's coming to him." PG adds. "I'm really tired." yawned Jeremy. "Yeah, guess we'll call it a night a bit earlier."

* * *

 **Day 4 is over. Hope you enjoyed and which of the costumes did you like?**

 **Sky is my friend Winter(NekoCatGirl of this update)'s OC and William is PokeMario's.**

 **See you next time!**


	5. Day 5

After the kids arrive, Sean and Mike seem to be missing. Goldy heads to Freddy's office holding a letter. "Fred," he begins, "Sean and Mike, they were sent to a correctional facility. Seems that's the last we'll see of them for a long time." "I'm sure Mary's relieved to know." the brother replied. The two check on the kids and all seems peaceful again. Mary has her own patch now, so she returns Foxy's to him. Sky and William are back in their usual outfits, she had a black dress and a frilly headband while William had more casual dark clothing.

Yet, Freddy was not at peace. He had gotten a red letter, which is never good. In summary, if an incident like that happened again, they will be closed down and banned from ever running a daycare ever again. He looks at the bright side however, with those two locked away, it won't ever happen again right? The brothers also notice Mary tends to stay close to either Ven or Mark now. "Mary?" Freddy starts kneeling to her, "May I ask about you staying near them?" "They're like brothers to me..." she answers shakily, "I-I trust them to protect me..." Ven nods with a smile while Mark slowly agrees. However, Mark had another nosebleed under his mask. More danger lurks.

After breakfest, they're gathered around for a special guest. In walked a lady, her hair was darker than Mark's and her eyes were yellow. She wore a black dress with grey flowers around the hem. "Hey kids! My name's Shelly, or Shadow as you know by my books!" she introduced, "That was just to have more illusion fun. I spy my little neice in the crowd!" She hugged Bonnie and laughed a bit. "Hi Aunt Shelly." she greeted. "Aunt?!" called out everyone. "Yep, she's my little neice BonBon. It's good to meet you all. Now, why don't I read you a few stories this time?" The kids cheer aside from Mark and William.

The mask wearer wanders away and finds Freddy. "Mr. Fazbear. I had another one." he states, "We need to prepare this time, for it could ruin the daycare." "I understand Mark. Anymore clues?" he replied. "You won't like it. It's Mike..." Freddy sighs. "He somehow gets out and will be here, even with cops searching for him." Freddy looks closer and notices his left eye turned blue while the other stayed brown. "Your eye..." "It does that when I know what all will happen. There was already one Mike and Sean disaster I witness, but it resolved itself with a good ending." "Huh? You lost me after you explained the blue eye. You...saw something like this already?" Mark looked away covering it. "Nothing Mr. Fazbear, nothing important. We need to be ready for Mike somehow." "Right." The kid walked into an empty room and looked in a mirror. "I need to prevent all the violence this time. I nearly lost two friends, I won't even come close to losing them this time." Then he went back to the group, luckily no one noticed he was missing.

Shelly soon finished the third story just as Jeremy finished lunch for everyone. "Lunchtime kids!" he called out. After everyone was eating, Shelly got up to stretch her legs. "Quite the handful they are." she chuckled. "That they are." replied Goldy. She turned around and smiled. "At least this is the only day you're here for now. Not that I don't enjoy playing with them though. Name's Goldy!" "I do wish I could show up more, but they already have a storyteller and I do have a name out there." Goldy gets a bit shy suddenly. "I um...wish so too..." "You're getting red. How cute!" That only makes him redder. "C-Could we maybe...you know...get...dinner together...?" She can't help but laugh a bit. "I get asked that a lot, but...I accept your offer." A spark of joy enters his eye. "Okay! Sounds good! Uh...when can we?" "I'll call later about any free time I have. Talk to you then Goldy!~" With that she left leaving him red and happy.

Meanwhile, Mike is plotting an escape and attack with Sean. "I will have my own fun there...even if I need to get rid of that talletale and the adults." he laughed evilly, "They will give me the respect I deserve."

Outside the building, a yellow sentient flower pops out the ground. "Golly! It may as well be comepletly turning into THAT universe at this rate. Oops, wrong series!" it says with a wink at the end before leaving.

* * *

 **Part 5. Sorry if this one seems weak or disappointing, had no inspiration but tried anyway. See ya next time!**

 **Once again, William belongs to PokeMario and Sky belings to my friend NekoCatGirl/Winter The Hedgehog. Ven is mine.**


	6. Day 6

Freddy sat in his office with Mark. The boy was explaining the plan of attack to expect. The two mull over how to plan traps and prevent getting shut down. "If it comes down to it...we may have to fight back." the mask wearer plainly stated. "I know, but I hope it won't come to that." the caretaker responded with a sigh. Mark sits up with the blue eye. "Sean has a serious case of sweet tooth. Distract him and maybe Mike can be overtaken." "I see. I'll get on that." His eye suddenly becomes brown again. "Oh no... I just...lost what I was seeing. Now I have no idea what Mike's planning!" "We still need to find a way to prevent it, even without your strange ability."

Meanwhile, everyone else was enjoying various games. PG read them a story during lunch, Jeremy had made a mini buffet, and Fritz checked on Mary's injury afterwards. Foxy seemed less energetic today strangely. "Anything wrong Foxy?" Ven asked worried, "You're different today." "I don't feel so well mateys..." he weakly answered. He turned pale over a few minutes. "Fritz! Foxy needs help!" BB ran off alerting. The doctor rushed over and carried him into his office. "Hope Foxy's okay..." Chica sobbed. "Yeah. Wonder what's wrong..." added Cherry. Thr group worried about him since then. As the day went on, more and more of them were getting sick. It was no longer coincidence now, someone had spiked their food. Question was, who was it and how was it done?

Freddy had to call a detective and asked him to keep it quiet about what happened. He understood due to the scissor incident before. Only evidence of the cause was traces of various, yet weak doses, of poison. Each had enough to cause sickness but not kill. "Sir, someone is wanting them to suffer, either plainly suffer or suffer before a finale." the decective explain. "Mike and Sean were the one's who made her lose her eye. They're the only ones we know." Freddy told them. "Your cook is also a suspect, as he is the one who served it." "Jeremy is too nice." "Could be a ruse. We still need to question him and look for more evidence."

Mark busted in holding a bottle in a bag. "Mister, this was found in the vents." he said handing it over. He took it and pat his head. "Thank you. This will help find who did it." he said, "How did you not get poisoned?" "I didn't eat. Mr. Fazbear was talking with me." Freddy nodded. "We were." he confirmed. The detective just nodded and left the office.

Not long after the questioning and after a bit more evidence, he left after bidding them a good day. Most of the kids have recovered by now but are still weak. Foxy was still with Fritz, turns out he had more than the others. Junior looked at his dad, eyes full of tears. "Will Foxy be okay? We don't want to lose a friend." he sobbed. "I hope he will be fine son. I know we all do." he answered. Mark seemed to be uneasy, his blue eye returned but he seemed to seeing a bad moment. He was actually shaking and shedding a tear at it. He was seeing Foxy's body in a casket and a satisfied Mike in the crowd. The reason it was unnerving him was, the crowd was nothing but more bodies of everyone, even Sean. He snapped out of it as he heard cars outside.

Freddy sat in his office chair and sighed. "This has to end. I don't want to lose this place." he mumbled. He thought about what happened lately. "Maybe the haunted house should have stayed out of the plan."

* * *

 **Part 6, hope you enjoyed. See you next time!**


	7. Day 7 and Finale

Today was the day. Freddy and Mark stood outside, waiting for the attack. "Mark" Freddy began, "Let's hope this goes well." The boy nodded in agreement. "So how long do we have?" "About 3 hours." The owner nodded and went inside after him. "Goldy, we have preparing to do." The brother nodded and preparations begin. Various traps were set and a few were baited with candy. About 2 hours later, everything was set and the kids arrived. "Kids, for your safety, hide in my office and only come out once you're told it's safe." Goldy made sure they were all there before closing and locking the door. "Now we play the waiting game."

As the clock striked noon, the front door was broken off its hinges. Mike strolled in with a knife in hand followed by Sean who weilded a handgun. "We were expecting you Mike." stated Freddy. "And I've been expecting to sink this into flesh and tear it apart." he replied aggressively. The duo were unarmed but were ready to fight if need be. "Bare hands against weapons? How pathetic." "Even bare hands can be deadly." "You're just a couple of fools." "And you're an unstable, short tempered bully who acts before he thinks." This seemed to have triggered him as his face went instantly red from anger. "I'LL KILL YOU!" Mike rushed forth and the two dodged. This went on for a while until Sean shot Freddy in the leg. He fell and held the injury giving Mike a chance to close in. The mask wearer tackled him down and a struggle began. The gunman slowly approached aiming at Mark. Now was the time, Freddy took a bit of candy from his pocket and made sure it passed by his face. Sean struggled to ignore it but failed as he dropped the gun to dive after it. Upon catching it, he spotted a trail leading to a bowl of it. However, once he reached it, a gate trapped him in a small jail cell. That was one already, but Freddy is in no condition to fight the other. It's up to Mark now.

Mark and Mike were in their struggle for 5 hours until the knife hand was free and took a stab into his arm. Mike then kicked his enemy off and stood up. "Like I said" he started walking over, "Pathetic to go bare handed." He laughed as he stood over a bleeding Mark. "Funny isn't it? They say beware of the quiet ones. Seems that's untrue." He rips the mask off to stare right into his eyes. "You know, if you all had just listened to me on day one, this wouldn't have happened." Mark looked at him. "It was better when you weren't here." he grunted getting up, "Everything was all peachy, but you had to let your bloodlust take over and come back." Mike reared the knife. "Gonna stab me again? I dare you." Just as he went to do so, a hand grabbed his wrist. As he turned to look, it was...Mark? This one was older and had a broken up mask, which still hid his face except for one eye. "What is this sorcery?!" The older one just held him up by the wrist. "This is my older brother. To you, his name isn't important." "He looks like..." "Me? It's usual to see in my family." The older brother just stares at the assailant. "You have two options Mike, go peacefully with cops or deal with my brother." "But you never mentioned him before." "He prefers to be in the dark about his identity. Now, go peacefully or find out what he can do." The brother's grip tightens, to the point it feels like the hand will pop off and become a geyser of blood. "Never! I just broke out!" "Suit yourself. Give him a taste of torment." He only vanished for an hour with Mike before leaving him behind. The assailant was trembling from what he experienced. "Go with cops it is then."

Freddy was speaking with the chief in hopes of his daycare will stay over the phone the next day. "Well Mr. Fazbear, that's not my say. I'll have to bring it up to the mayor and we'll see." the cheif stated. "I understand. Thank you for your time." sighed the daycare owner hanging up. "So we may be getting shut down huh?" asked Goldy. "Yeah..." "Should we tell the kids and the others?" "Might as well." The two head into the main room and call everyone there. "Everyone, this...may be our last day together..." This made the kids start tearing up. "I know, but after yestersay and the sisscor incident..." Freddy and Goldy make a group hug with the kids, everyone was crying by now. "Dad...I'll miss everyone if this is true..." sobbed Junior. "I hate goodbyes..." choked Ven. "This be the first time this pirate's cried since I got here..." Foxy said wiping tears away. "I don't want to lose my friends!" cried Cherry. "I will be truely unhappy..." sadly sighed Chica. "I liked it here." Bonnie added. "I can't help but feel depressed on this news." Ben said trying to hide his tears. Mary just cried on Ven's shoulder. "I-I know kids... I'll miss you all too..." "I don't want to say goodbye Mr. Fazbear..." BB said in his hands. Mark was crying from both the news and happiness he didn't lose anyone. "All we can do is wait and hope we aren't shut down bro."

It felt like an eternity had passed before there was a knock at the door. Fritz opened it and it was the mayor herself. "May I speak to Freddy Fazbear?" she stated. "Right here Mayor." he answered. "I came to give you my verdict in person. After reviewing the warning I gave you prior and the facts of the last incident, my conclusion was ultimately decided." "What is it? Are we shut down?" "Let me finish, there is also the many positive things being said about this place. With all that in mind, I decided to clear the two incidents off the record and pretend the never happened. In short, you're still in business and Mike Schmit will be in juvie and then prison for nearly his entire life, maximum security. As for Sean, unfortunately for his family, his heart failed on the way to a hospital. There was no chance of a miracle this time. Now that that is all settled, I bid you all a good day, but know if there happens to be a repeat, I won't look the other way next time." After a nod from Freddy and Goldy, she left. "WE'RE STILL IN BUSINESS! NO PERMANENT GOODBYES!" shouted Goldy joyfully. Everyone celebrated the good news with music, stories, fun games, and, all around, a big party. Everything had gone swimmingly from then on.

* * *

 **And finally comes the ending of Freddy's Daycare. Sorry I took forever on this part, had major writer's block and was busy.**

 **Hope you enjoyed the story. See you in my next project!**


End file.
